lockwood_lakefandomcom-20200214-history
The Durrak Mol
The Deep Ways are the ancient highways of the Dwarven Kingdoms. Long before the foundation of any human city was built, the Deep Ways were carved into the rocks beneath Adurra. Since time immemorial the Dwarves have relied upon the Deep Ways for mining, trade, warfare, and exploration. These hidden highways have let the Dwarves stay largely self-sufficient, relying only on other Dwarvish holds for trade. Without the Deep Ways the dwarves would have long-ago depleted their precious mithril seams, but deeper and far more secret mines have been dug deep within the Durrak Mol. The Deep Ways are not without their dangers. In their construction the Deep Ways have frequently breached through the vast caverns of the Underdark. The unnatural darkness of Lolth's realm has corrupted the tunnels, and made many of the previously bustling routes deadly. A number of expeditions have been mounted to cleanse these lost tunnels, but only a handful have been successful. There's a great deal of debate within the Dwarven holds concerning the encroaching Underdark, and some fear the deep ways will soon be impassible. The First Ways The earliest tunnels have been found deep beneath the Wyrm's Rest mountains, beneath the well trafficked pathways of Midwaith. Instead of the carefully hewn walls of the later Durrak Mol, the earliest tunnels have an almost organic appearance. These ways seem like natural caverns at first glance, but at close inspection the floors seem impossibly even for a natural tunnel. The walls are smooth and rounded similar to a lava tube with walls that glitter with faint crystals. Some suspect dragon fire as the only source hot enough to melt the stone, but Dwarves deny any kind of relationship existed. The Expeditions of Buri Wyrmseye The Durrak Mol's full extent isn't truly understood. According to the expeditions of Buri Wyrmseye the furthest northern extension leads to the Ghost Hold of Krak dol Ghul in the King's Reach mountains. Unfinished paths were found reaching north, but these projects were abandoned for unknown reasons. To the east several branching paths were found reaching around the Bay of Needles through the northern wastes, but all of these paths were found collapsed shortly east of Kingsport suggesting an event of some kind. To the west Buri was never able to fully explore the dozens of possible routes reaching far into the Great Spine beyond Khuz Wodan. Dozens of minor holds pepper the dense mountain range to the west, and Buri made contact with many previously isolated Dwarf clans. Past Hazzak and the Dwarves of the Iron Sands are a seemingly unending sea of ruined holds and corrupted paths. To the far west the ancient Durrak Mol have become home to hordes of Orcs and Goblins. The once proud Dwarven halls desecrated by their ancient enemies. Buri was able to secure the protection of a friendly Orc chieftain (under extreme protest from his expedition) and press through the Orc holds. But after passing safely through the Orcish under-cities was stopped cold by what the Orcs called 'Evil Stone.' Buri is rather scant on the nature of the threat to the west, but was emphatic about avoiding these tunnels. To the South Buri had a a great deal of trouble finding pathways beyond the Spine and under the Southern Edge. After considerable searching Buri was able to find a small untraveled tunnel leading south from below the foundations of ancient Kalemport. These stale tunnels lead south to a small hold of unknown name built into the side of a deep crater at the center of the Jungle. Glittering jewels, crystals, and metals lined the crater offering the obvious reason for this far out-of-the-way mine. But in the darkness of the hold his expedition began disappearing. They were being hunted, and clearly this hold was still inhabited. Buri beat a hasty retreat from this hold, but only after bringing back bags of gems for the princes of Khuz Wodan. Though Buri is long dead, plans are periodically made to retake this fabled crater hold, but the dangers of this hidden hold have stayed all but the most reckless parties. None have ever returned.Category:Locations